


Уеду я и больше не вернусь

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: Nos Célébrations [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Grown Up Characters, Post-Canon, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Адам Янг уезжает учиться в Оксфорд.
Relationships: Adam Young & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Nos Célébrations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131071
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты G-T





	Уеду я и больше не вернусь

_Je partirai et je resterai  
Seulment vêtu de toi  
Souviens-toi encore  
Quelques fois de moi  
Et ne leur pardonne pas_

_Je pars, je ne reviendrai jamais  
Des roses  
De l’eau de rose sur moi…_

Indochine, «Pink Water»

Что-то неуловимо менялось. Ощущение тревоги изматывало, мешало дышать, и впервые за последние несколько лет яблоки мистера Тайлера были в полной безопасности.

Солнце всё так же сияло в безоблачном небе, но Адам чувствовал: Нижний Тэдфилд, подобно песку, ускользал сквозь пальцы. Словно вещи и люди становились иными, стоило лишь отвернуться на мгновение.

— Просто мы выросли, — сказала Пеппер.

— Это значит, что я уеду в Оксфорд, ты и Уэнсли — в Лондон, Брайан отправится учиться в муниципальный колледж в городке по соседству, и мы забудем друг друга?

— Нет, конечно. Но как прежде уже не будет.

Адам сглотнул. Погладил Бобика.

Шалаш в лесу почти развалился. Они давно уже не играли в рыцарей и королев, и скоро их место займут другие мальчишки и девчонки. Хорошо хоть, что с Бобиком расставаться не придётся: каким-то непостижимым образом мистер Кроули убедил администрацию Оксфорда, что Адаму необходимо животное «для эмоциональной поддержки».

Он пробормотал: «Увидимся, Пеппер», — и медленно пошёл к дому.

С кухни доносился запах его любимого пирога: много яблок, мало теста и никакой корицы. Корицу Адам терпеть не мог.

— Сидеть, — приказал он Бобику.

Сумку с книгами Адам собрал заранее, и теперь торопливо кидал в рюкзак носки, нижнее бельё, футболки, запасные джинсы, ветровку и тёплый свитер. Он обещал родителям, что вернётся в Тэдфилд на Рождество. И всё же… Мама затеяла в его комнате ремонт. Он больше не увидит обои, на которых в семь лет изобразил боевого единорога, его детские рисунки уберут в коробку на чердаке, игрушки отдадут соседским мальчикам. В каком-то смысле комната перестанет принадлежать ему. Ещё одна часть жизни останется в прошлом.

Адам надел на пса поводок, закинул рюкзак на плечо, подхватил сумку.

Мама ждала его в коридоре.

— Поел бы на дорожку, — тихо произнесла она. — А там бы отец с работы приехал, подвёз тебя на вокзал…

Горло сдавило.

— Я не могу, — просипел Адам. — Не могу, понимаешь?

— Тогда хотя бы пирог с собой возьми!

…Адам и Бобик дошли до городской площади, и тут рядом затормозила чёрная «Бентли».

Мистер Кроули распахнул дверь и вопросительно приподнял бровь.

Адам бросил вещи на заднее сиденье и устроился рядом с мистером Кроули. Бобик запрыгнул к нему на колени и свернулся калачиком.

— Ну что это за демарш, молодой человек? — строго спросил мистер Кроули, заводя двигатель.

Адам потрепал Бобика за ушами и ответил, не поднимая головы:

— Я устал прощаться. Все говорят, что в университете у меня появятся новые друзья. Мне не нужны новые! Меня старые полностью устраивают.

— Но ты боишься, что вы отдалитесь друг от друга, — понимающе заметил мистер Кроули.

— Ага.

— Вы победили Всадников. Такое не забывается. Правда, лучше не лениться и звонить друзьям чаще. Отвечать на письма. Присылать открытки. А то стоит однажды подумать: «Отвечу завтра», — и глядь: прошло двадцать лет, а ты даже адреса друзей не знаешь.

— Я учту, — пообещал Адам.

— У меня для тебя подарок, — бесстрастно сообщил мистер Кроули. — В бардачке.

В ладони Адама оказался небольшой флакон на серебряной цепочке.

— Розовая вода? — поморщился он.

— Не совсем, — подмигнул мистер Кроули.

Адам пригляделся. Лепестки отсвечивали нежно-розовым, но это был яблоневый цвет. Он открутил крышечку и вдохнул. Пахло августом, спелыми яблоками из сада мистера Тайлера, духами мамы, одеколоном отца, горячим шоколадом, земляникой и ветром. Квинтэссенция Тэдфилда. Адам закрыл флакон и повесил его на шею.

— Заклинание? — вместо спасибо поинтересовался он.

— Мы с ангелом называем это чудом, — улыбнулся мистер Кроули. — Ну что, разгонимся до ста миль? Как раз успеем к чаю.

— Мы же едем в Оксфорд?..

— С остановкой в Лондоне. Азирафаэль экспериментирует с тортом «Опера». Не мне же одному страдать. И он припас вкусностей для Бобика.

Адам почувствовал, что расслабляется.

Он не знал, что его ждёт впереди. Наверное, что-то новое — это не так плохо, как он думал. Он дотронулся до флакона. Тем более что благодаря мистеру Кроули частица Тэдфилда всегда будет с ним.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
